


when the cat's not home

by pleasurific



Series: temptation [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Derek Is Sixteen, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Secrets, Sex Toys, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotacon, Showers, Spring Break, Stiles is nine, Unintentional Teasing, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasurific/pseuds/pleasurific
Summary: Living at the Stilinski house comes with stark reminders that secrets aren't easy to keep. Derek wonders if they can keep this up, or if they'll slip up, forget that they need to keep everything to his bedroom.That is, until John announces that he's going to be away for a week and Derek and Stiles will have the whole house to themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE FIC**  
>  (if you're here to hate, you'll be reported and ignored)
> 
> Part of a series. If you'd like context, you should read from the start.

Sometimes Derek wonders what the worst part is. 

If it's that he keeps feeling guilty, keeps trying to talk himself out of all of this, out of the feelings he has for Stiles and the way he can't get enough of him. Or if it's that they can't tell anyone, that he can't explain why he's so much more settled and why Stiles is his anchor, at least not without downplaying his fondness for the boy.

Or if it's that they have to keep most things to the privacy of Derek's and sometimes Stiles's bedroom. 

There are times when Stiles is doing his homework on the kitchen table and he's sprawled half on its surface, his butt right on the edge and legs hanging off it, his feet dangling at a distance from the floor. Derek, without fail, has to fight the urge to either dive face first into the cleft that he can see even through whatever layer of pants Stiles is wearing -- it's worst when it's only underwear -- or to step up behind him and slide his cock between the cheeks, holding Stiles down on the table. 

The problem is that Stiles does these things regardless of whether Derek can do anything about it, they're just who he is and he doesn't do them on purpose -- at least Derek hopes they are not deliberate. While living in the house has given him more opportunities to get his hands and his mouth on Stiles more often than when he was just here to babysit, they're also not alone all the time. For as much as John works a lot -- he's a small town Sheriff who likes to be hands-on in the station -- he does have time off and spends time at home that's not just for sleeping between office hours and shifts he picks up. 

So when Stiles does stuff like stumbling down to the kitchen in the morning, wearing only his underwear and looking sleep-mussed and dazed, Derek can't sit him in his lap and put his hands between his skinny and smooth thighs, no matter how much he wants to. 

Until John announces that he has a conference to go to for the whole week that coincides with Derek and Stiles's spring break.

"I used to bring him with me," John explains to Derek. "It's an annual conference and when it didn't fall on spring break, it was that or leave him with Melissa." 

Derek nods, trying to guess -- trying not to let himself hope -- where John is going with that explanation.

"But now that you're staying here, would you be okay watching him for the week? I'd leave you boys money for groceries obviously," John says while Derek's heart stutters, "and if you have things you need to do, like practice, you can ask Melissa if she can watch him." 

"We don't practice during the break," Derek says, his mind spinning as John's words sink in. "I'll be home most of the time anyway, so I don't mind watching Stiles at all. Does he have anywhere to be during the week?"

"Not that I know of," John says, frowning as he obviously tries to remember upcoming dates and schedule. "Scott won't be home, so no sleepovers there. He'll probably have some school work to get done through the week, but other than that it's just keeping him occupied."

_I can do that_ , Derek thinks but on the outside, he just nods. 

When Stiles hears about the plan for the break, he gets so excited that John actually tells him to go and run a few laps around the house to cool off before he breaks something. All through dinner that night, before John leaves for work, Stiles keeps sneaking glances at Derek and being ridiculously unsubtle about his excitement. 

"You're gonna get us in trouble, baby," Derek tells him later when they're alone and in Derek's room. 

They're on the edge of the bed, Stiles in Derek's lap with his legs wrapped around Derek's waist and practically vibrating with joy. 

"But a whole week of being home. Alone. _No pants week_!"

Derek rolls his eyes, then he puts his hands on Stiles's hips and holds him still. 

"You're not alone, I'll be here the whole time," he says. "But we can talk about the no pants rule," he adds with a smirk. "Would that be just for you or for both of us?"

Stiles smiles brightly and tries to wiggle against Derek's lap again. 

"Both," he says, sounding a little breathless and eager. "No pants at all, anywhere in the house."

"Hm, I'll think about it. I do like those Batman undies you have," Derek tells him, doing his best to stay serious and absolutely failing and not getting turned on by the thought of Stiles running around naked. 

"Pssh. Naked is better," Stiles tells him.

Then, as if to prove a point, he tugs off his tee and wriggles until Derek lets him go. He almost falls over once he's off Derek's lap in his haste to take off his clothes. The moment they're off, he stands in front of Derek and spreads out his arms.

"See, better." 

Derek pretends to consider it, then he moves his legs apart and pulls Stiles towards him, his hands immediately landing on the boy's butt cheeks and squeezing, making Stiles squeal. 

"I can see the upside, yeah," Derek says, then he kisses him and slips his fingers down the cleft, rubbing them over Stiles's hole. "I could do this any time," he adds.

Stiles nods eagerly.

"Maybe I'll make you all messy and then you wouldn't be able to sit down anywhere," Derek whispers in Stiles's ear. "Wouldn't wanna leave stains on the couch or something."

Stiles whines against his neck and scrambles back into Derek's lap. With his cheeks spread and Derek's legs still open a little, it's easy to start teasing the boy's pucker. Derek doesn't push it, doesn't try to move inside, not without any slick on his fingers. But his mind wanders while he rubs circles around the rim, Stiles's arms tight around his shoulders. 

It would be nice to have Stiles like this all the time, open and ready, all the parts of his body accessible whenever Derek would want. His cock twitches at the thought of slipping the tip of it inside Stiles's hole, filling it up with his come and then watching it leak out as Stiles moves around. Maybe doing it over and over through the day, keeping Stiles's ass full. 

As Stiles shudders against him, Derek can't help but wonder how he could make that happen and how -- despite the enticing thought of his come dripping down Stiles's legs -- he could keep it inside instead. He knows one solution, but he also knows that it's going to take a little work to make that happen, so instead of getting distracted, he pushes it to the back of his mind and focuses on teasing Stiles's hole, then a little while later laying him down on the bed and rimming him until Stiles is too oversensitive and Derek can't stop himself from coming all over his mole-speckled chest anymore. 

"No pants during the break," Stiles mumbles when they've cleaned up and he's falling asleep, only reluctantly in his pajamas, curled against Derek's side. 

That's when Derek, nowhere near as exhausted as Stiles is, goes back to thinking about the idea that crossed his mind earlier. 

The next day, he asks John if he could get some things delivered to the house -- books, he says, that he wants to order online. A few days after he gets the okay, the week before John's conference and the school break, Derek gets a prepaid credit card, loads it up, brings his laptop into a cafe on the other side of town that has internet, blatantly lies about his age on the one site that he's familiar with, and places his order. He can't help but be relieved when the notification -- he even set up a brand new email for the account -- says that it won't arrive until when John is already out. 

Derek doesn't _think_  that anyone would open the package, but knowing that he'll be the one to get it from the postman is still comforting. What is not as good is the wait until it arrives. He spends the days until break restless and a little anxious, but also a lot excited about the delivery and the possibilities that it will bring. 

True to his word, the moment break begins and John drives off, Stiles tosses off his clothes and spends a few minutes just dashing around the house, his butt bouncing freely as he leaps up and down the stairs a few times. Derek watches him with amusement, then tugs him onto the blanket he spread out on the couch, loses his own clothes, and proceeds to kiss Stiles all over, taking his time and paying attention to all the changes that Stiles is starting to slowly go through. By the time Derek has had his fill, Stiles is panting and arching off the couch, his cocklet the hardest that Derek's ever seen it, but still small and barely producing anything when Stiles comes. 

Derek, on the other hand, paints his whole body with come because he can, then doesn't bother cleaning it off, liking the taste of it on Stiles's lips and chest when he licks his little hard nubs while Stiles sits in Derek's lap and rolls his hips against Derek's soft and oversensitive cock. 

They don't put clothes on until Monday morning when the doorbell rings. Derek rushes to find his sweatpants and a tee before he thunders down the stairs and to the front door. He tries to look innocent when he gets the small packet from the postman, the unsuspecting logo of a big online store on the cover, the weight of it heavy with promise in Derek's hands. Not that the postman seems to care, but it's still adding a rush to the morning. 

Stiles is still asleep when Derek walks back up to the bedroom, sprawled across Derek's bed with his arms and legs akimbo. His skin is still a little pink around the spots that Derek rubbed his emerging stubble on the night before. Derek traces the line of Stiles's spine and then puts the box by the foot of the bed as he climbs up and kisses down that line, then over the round butt. He kneels on the ground and leans forward until his face is close enough to smell not only his own come on Stiles's skin but also the emerging arousal from the boy. Stiles squirms a tiny bit when Derek rubs his butt cheeks and spreads them open, the tiny pucker and the skin around it dark pink from Derek's stubble, still slicked with lube from being fingered before they fell asleep.

Derek wants to dive right into it with either his tongue or his cock, he can't decide which one he'd prefer. Knowing that he can't do the latter yet, he moves in and licks up the cleft, grinning when Stiles lets out a sleepy moan. It's only when Derek wiggles his tongue inside the tight hole that Stiles actually wakes up though, rolls over much to Derek's disappointment and blinks sleepily as he focuses his eyes on Derek.

"You've got clothes on," he says, sounding both disappointed and unimpressed. 

"The postman was here," Derek tells him and he shrugs off his tee but keeps the sweatpants on, then he grabs the packet and gets on the bed.

"Ooh, whatcha got?" Stiles asks, perking up visibly at the sight of the box. 

"I got us something," Derek says.

He's suddenly wondering if it was a good move and if he made the right choice with the order. But it's here now and he might as well see what Stiles thinks about his idea. 

"What is it?" 

Derek tugs on the corners of the wrapping and slowly pulls the box from it. He looks at Stiles before opening it.

"This is just an idea. If you don't like it, we won't do anything," he says. 

Stiles nods solemnly, but Derek can see him bouncing a little bit with impatience, his curiosity stronger than his concern. Not that it surprised Derek, Stiles is a sponge for information and wants to know everything about all the things. He slowly lifts the lid and reveals the contents -- a small package of butt plugs, a set of three in increasing sizes. 

Before Derek placed the order, he made sure to check the width of his two fingers -- the most he's put into Stiles's hole so far -- and his cock, which is only just thicker than the biggest plug. 

"What are they?" Stiles asks, narrowing his eyes at the toys. 

Derek forgets sometimes how little Stiles knows outside what Derek has shown him. It's a stark reminder of things he doesn't like to think about. He takes a deep breath and opens the clear package, then hands the smallest plug to Stiles. It's black and flared at the end, somewhere between one and two of Derek's fingers in thickness. 

Stiles looks at it with his usual curiosity and then lifts his eyes to Derek with a confused expression in his face. 

"You know how you like my fingers in your butt?" Derek asks.

He watches as comprehension starts dawning on Stiles's face. 

"These go in there," Derek tells him. 

Stiles immediately grins wide and his eyes dart between the small plug and the bigger ones. When he puts the small one down and his hand starts moving to the others, Derek quickly grabs it to stop him.

"Now, there are some rules," he says, watching Stiles's face fall immediately. "I don't want you to get hurt. So, no using these without me," he tells the boy firmly. "No rushing into things." 

With a dejected sigh, eyes still on the biggest of the three plugs, Stiles nods. 

"'Kay."

"We'll clean you up first, and then we'll see about trying this one," Derek says, holding up the small plug. 

Eagerly, Stiles scrambles off the bed and runs off towards the bathroom. Derek chuckles and shrugs off his sweatpants when he stands up, then his tee before he follows in Stiles's footsteps. He can already hear the shower before he's even in the bathroom and the eagerness makes his cock twitch. 

Stiles is standing in the tub, water running down his chest and back, running his small hands over his body. Once he sees Derek, he bends forward and braces himself against the wall with one hand, the other moving between his butt cheeks. 

"You can show me how you clean yourself, baby," Derek tells him, stopping at the side of the rub, watching. 

When Stiles's fingers -- one and then almost immediately a second -- disappear in his hole, Derek grips his cock and strokes it, then he tightens his fingers around the base to calm himself down. Stiles repeats the movements that Derek usually does, sliding his fingers in and out a few times, then he pulls them out and lets the water run down his crack. 

"Like that," he tells Derek over his shoulder. 

"That's good," Derek replies. "I'll just clean you a little more, okay?"

Stiles nods and sticks his butt out further, then whimpers in pleasure when Derek's finger traces the line of his cleft. It's not as slick as it should be, not with just water, but Derek knows that's not the point anyway. He gently rubs over the puckered skin around Stiles's entrance, then dips the tip of a finger in then Stiles relaxes and opens up to the intrusion. 

"Now, we've got to get your butt properly clean for the toy," he says as he reaches for the detachable showerhead. 

The water is just the right temperature, warm but not overly so, and Derek aims the spray at Stiles's hole, then adjusts the head until it's a thinner stream. Stiles yelps when it hits him, the pressure stronger than with the wider spray, but he doesn't move away. 

"Gotta stand still," Derek mutters, then goes back to what he was doing. 

He can hear Stiles's quiet whimpers as he pushes his finger back in and rolls it against the rim, opening the boy up a little more. When Stiles is more relaxed, Derek slides in a second finger slowly, the water making the movement easier. He thrusts both the fingers in and out a few times, reveling in the way Stiles's back arches against the movement, both his small hands braces on the tiles in front of him. Then Derek stops and instead of moving in and out, he spreads his fingers and with them, Stiles's tight hole. It takes a while before there's an opening between his fingers since he didn't yet try stretching Stiles out much. It's only a sliver, but enough for Derek to aim the shower stream into it. 

"What?" Stiles asks after a yelp, his rim clenching around Derek's fingers. 

"Cleaning you, baby," Derek explains, "from the inside too." 

"Oh okay," Stiles replies and relaxes immediately. "Feels weird."

"It won't take long, I promise." 

Derek aims the stream back, watches as the water runs out of Stiles's hole between his spread fingers. He doesn't move them, just lets the water do the job. With the hole spread out like this, he does want to dive in with his tongue and lick Stiles clean instead, but he's sure that would derail whatever other plans he has for this morning. So when he's done cleaning up the tight hole, he moves the shower away and pulls his fingers out, then watches for a few beats as it opens and clenches around nothing, eager to be filled again.

"Back in the room, baby," Derek says. "I'll be there in a moment. No toys until I'm there." 

Stiles nods solemnly and grabs a towel, wraps it around his shoulders like a cape, then dashes off, leaving a trail of water drops in his wake. Derek quickly steps under the shower too and gives himself a quick wash, then dips his fingers into his own ass a few times, a small whimper slipping from his lips. 

He wonders if he should keep the biggest of the plugs for himself for now. 

Shaking his head, he turns the shower off and heads back to his room, hoping that Stiles's curiosity didn't get too strong. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't, he finds out when he walks in the room. The plug _is_  in Stiles's hand, but he's only holding it, thin fingers tight around it, his knuckles white. He's on his front on Derek's bed, the towel spread underneath him, his round bubbly butt up in the air as his knees are almost under his chest. Stiles's other hand is between his cheeks, one little finger darting in and out of his hole. 

Derek whimpers at the sight and strides over, kneeling on the bed between Stiles's ankles. 

"Impatient, baby?" Derek asks, chuckles when Stiles hums in agreement, then he reaches out and pulls Stiles's hand away from his hole. "Can't wait for something in there, can you?" 

Stiles lets go of the plug and he moves both his hands onto the sheets, gripping them tightly as he sticks his butt up more. Derek smirks and leans forward, puts his hands on the cheeks and pulls them apart, watching as the movement stretches Stiles's rim. Then he flicks the tip of his tongue over the hole, darts it inside for just a flash, swirls it around the puckered skin and listens to Stiles moan quietly. 

"Now, what would you like in here, baby?" Derek asks, rubbing his thumb over the hole. "Would you like my tongue?" 

Stiles's "yes" is muffled into the pillow under his head. 

"Just the tongue?" 

Stiles shakes his head. 

"F-fingers too," he says when he turns his head to the side so Derek can hear him. 

"Okay, baby," Derek says, rubbing over the boy's skin soothingly before he leans in again, thumbs still on the rim. 

He dives into the hole again with his tongue, pressing in, thrusting until Stiles is whining loudly, his rim clenching around Derek's tongue. When the pucker is all shiny with saliva, Derek pulls away and quickly replaces his tongue with a finger, rolls it around once it's inside, then pumps it in and out a few times, marveling at how deep he can go now, compared to a few months ago. 

"More," Stiles moans on one thrust in. 

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Okay then," Derek says. 

He pulls his finger out and kisses down Stiles's back as he leans over him so he can reach the nightstand. When he sits back between Stiles's legs again, it's with the tube of lube in his hand and he smears some over his index and middle finger. There's the sheen of sweat and saliva all over Stiles's crack, but Derek knows it's not slick enough for what he's planning. 

The first finger slides into Stiles's hole easily with the lube and Derek slowly enters the other, listening for Stiles's breathing and heartbeat. When it doesn't change, he starts pumping his fingers, spreading them a little every time he pulls out. His own cock is throbbing at the sight and he feels his balls tighten more and more with each moment. Stiles's fingers are still gripping the sheets, he's panting against the pillow and doing his best to thrust his bubbly butt against Derek's thrusts, urging the fingers deeper. 

Derek can't stop the moan that forms in his throat when he scissors his fingers and Stiles's hole opens up some more. 

With his cock throbbing now, hard as a rock as he holds it at the base so he doesn't come before he wants to, Derek slowls down the thrusts and moves his hand from his cock to Stiles's thigh. 

"Would you like the tip, baby? And me to fill you up?” Derek asks.

Stiles nods into the pillow and arches his back eagerly, his rim tightening and then opening up as Derek pulls his fingers out. He adds more lube to Stiles's pucker, rubs it around the edges and then he gets on his knees and lines the head of his cock up with Stiles's ass. Slowly, knowing that Stiles is still not able to take too much, Derek pushes his tip against the tight hole, feeling the ring of muscle twitch as he presses in.  

He's holding his cock steady as he moves, the other hand on Stiles's butt to hold him in place. With all the fingering and rimming Derek did, it doesn't take long before Stiles's rim softens and the head of Derek's cock pops in. 

It's still a new sensation, he's only done this a few times -- it takes time to prep Stiles, which they normally don't have -- and Derek's balls draw up within seconds, his cock pulsing as he empties his come into Stiles's tight hole. He can feel the boy clenching, can hear his moans and smell the orgasm -- it's not the first one today -- as the boy comes on Derek's cock. He takes a moment like this, holding still until his cock stops throbbing and he's emptied his balls. Then he pulls out carefully, scenting the air to make sure that Stiles is not in pain. 

There's none of that, only the overwhelming smell of come and arousal, content. Derek sits down on his haunches again and puts both his hands on the bubbly cheeks of Stiles's butt, pulling them apart as he watches the boy's rim twitch, drops of come all around it. 

"Baby?" 

Stiles hums, but doesn't move, his breathing shaky. 

"Would you like to stay like this? Without me cleaning you up?" 

Stiles twists his head just enough to look at Derek, his eyebrows scrunched. 

“And would you like to try our new toy?" Derek asks, knowing Stiles is wondering if there is another option. 

Immediately, Stiles's face lights up and he nods eagerly, hole twitching and dribbling out some more come. Derek smiles and gently kisses his side as he leans forward to grab the small plug. It's definitely bigger than his middle finger, narrow at the tip and widening towards the base, then narrow again just before it flares out into the base itself, so it can slot into an ass and stay in place. Derek squirts some more lube over it and then rubs it over Stiles's cleft, letting the boy get used to the feel of the material.

"Open up for me, baby," Derek whispers, rubbing Stiles's thigh as he puts the plug to the pucker and pushes in. 

With Stiles as fucked out as he is, the plug slides in with barely any resistance, then the base rests against the opening, the rim tight around the narrow stem. Derek runs his fingers over the black silicone, feeling his cock valiantly try to twitch at the sight.

"Okay?" He asks Stiles, then starts turning him on his side. 

Stiles nods, and then he whimpers as the movement jostles the plug inside him. Derek smiles and lies down next to Stiles, staying face to face and pulling one of the boy’s thin legs over his own hip. Stiles nuzzles into his chest and Derek wraps his arm around him, then slides his hand down to the cleft and rubs his fingers against the plug's base, grinning at the whimper that Stiles lets out. 

"Feel good?" 

Stiles nods against Derek's chest, then whimpers again, sounding more sleepy than he did moments ago. 

"Nap time, baby," Derek whispers into his damp hair. "Then we'll get breakfast."

Stiles is out before the words are completely out, his breathing shaky but even, heartbeat steady. Derek doesn't take long to follow, holding the boy's small body close to his own. 

When he wakes up, he's not at all surprised that Stiles is on top of him again, still asleep but starting to wake when Derek moves to get more comfortable. Stiles lifts his head off Derek's chest a moment later, rests his chin on his hands, and grins. 

"Breakfast?" Derek asks, lifting his hands and linking his fingers under his own head. 

"Mhm," Stiles nods and his stomach rumbles into the silence of the room.

"Want me to take the plug out?" 

Stiles shakes his head and Derek nods.

"Okay. But only until after breakfast," he tells Stiles, who immediately pouts. "Remember what I said about not wanting to hurt you? We've got to be careful." 

He watches Stiles's face fall into disappointment and he lowers his hand, then gives the boy's butt a small swat. Stiles yelps but the air fills with arousal -- not only Derek's own -- and Derek files that away for another time. With Stiles's tendency to get cheeky, he might just need to know that. 

"Now, up," Derek tells him and starts sitting up, listening to the hitches in Stiles's breath as the motion moves the plug inside of his hole. 

Stiles refuses to walk, so Derek carries him down, skinny legs wrapped around his waist and his own hands on Stiles's butt, fingers just touching the silicone. He sets Stiles down on the chair and grins when the boy wiggles, trying to get comfortable. Once they've eaten, Derek leads Stiles back into the bedroom, his eyes darting to the black of the plug against Stiles's pale skin. Then he gets him on the bed on his hands and knees and gently tugs the plug out, swatting Stiles's butt cheek again when his hole clenches, refusing to let go of the toy. 

When it's out and Derek sets it down on the towel, he looks at Stiles's cleft. The pucker is puffy and red, globs of come dripping out again. Derek leans in and licks a line up the crack, the tip of his tongue circling around the rim gently, not enough to slide inside. Then, with one more kiss to the hole, he pulls away and turns Stiles over onto his back. 

"Still okay?" 

"Yeah," Stiles says, whimpering and wiggling on the bed. “Feels empty like this." 

"You're a menace," Derek tells him and leans down for a kiss. "What do you want to do today?" 

Stiles smirks and wiggles again. Derek sighs and frowns.

"Do you want to watch some TV? Or do some Mario Kart gaming?" 

Instead of answering, Stiles pouts again. Derek would _love_  to keep him in bed all day and get him full again, then lick him clean and keep going until Stiles is shaking and completely spent. But he knows that's not the best idea and after all, they do have all week. 

Eventually, Stiles caves and they head downstairs -- Derek even convinces him to wear his underwear after explaining that it's one way to not have to clean up so he won't leave come stains all over the place. The rest of the morning and half of the afternoon is spent with a heated Mario Kart tournament. 

They go out to the diner for dinner, despite Stiles's objections that leaving the house requires clothes. 

"Will you do that if we play with the toy again?" Derek asks. 

That's all he needs to say before Stiles scrambles for a tee and some pants, bouncing all the way to the car. Derek spends half of the dinner trying to will away a hard-on, while Stiles gets his fingers covered in grease and sauces, then licks them clean. When they get back, they're barely inside the door when Stiles starts tugging on his tee and unzipping his pants. 

"Tomorrow," Derek tells him when he picks him up and carries him upstairs, "I'll show you what else I got."

Because when he placed the order, he figured that he might as well get more than just the plugs, not knowing when he'd get the chance to get something delivered again without getting caught. Stiles lights up and kisses him, then once they're in Derek's bed, he goes straight for Derek's throbbing cock and licks it until he gets a face full of come. 

They fall asleep curled up against each other, Derek's hand tangled in Stiles's hair, the other tucked between the globes of his butt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles asks about the toys within minutes of finishing breakfast the next morning. Derek fends off the questions and decides that they should spend at least one day completely out of his bed -- besides the morning when he jerked off all over Stiles's body while Stiles nursed on his fingers. Stiles, meeting all of Derek's expectations, not only pouts but also tries to convince him to change his mind in particularly teasing ways. 

Derek watches him sit on the couch in the living room, rubbing his slender fingers all over himself and then playing with his cocklet until it's hard. It's almost enough to make Derek break his resolve when Stiles tries -- and, to Derek's relief, fails -- to fold himself in half so he can try and taste himself. 

"Stiles," Derek says pointedly, tugging on his own tee. "We're going out to get groceries."

"No pants," Stiles insists and doesn't move from the couch. 

"Well, if you're going to be like this, I'm keeping the box locked away," Derek tells him. 

He isn't likely to, but apparently the threat works because Stiles dashes upstairs and comes down in... well, Derek sees that they're _clothes_ , but they're certainly not helpful. Stiles is wearing the leather pants from his Halloween costume, now ridiculously tight on him since he's grown since October, the Batman underwear with the cape hanging out of the back of the pants, and an old ratty tee that has holes all over, one of them tantalizingly on his chest, making one of Stiles's tiny nipples peek out.

"No."

"I'm dressed."

"Stiles, no."

"Stiles _yes_!" 

"It's March. We might be in California, but you're gonna freeze," Derek says, walking over to where Stiles is standing on the staircase. "You wouldn't want this," he reaches out and strokes the exposed bud through the hole in the tee, "to hurt, would you?"

Stiles shivers a little at the touch but shakes his head anyway, his little fists clenched by his sides. Derek leaves his hand there, rubbing over the nipple and relishing in the way it hardens under his touch. 

"I don't wanna go out," Stiles says, pouting. "I want to stay here, without pants." 

"We won't be out that long," Derek promises him. "Then you can lounge around in the living room, no pants required."

He's already imagining it -- Stiles lying on the floor, playing whatever game he chose, legs akimbo and his round butt exposed -- and it's _really_  not helping him stay on track with leaving the house. 

"Why do we need to go out?" 

"Because _someone_ ," Derek looks at him pointedly, pulling his hand away and sticking it into his jeans pocket, "ate more than I expected him to."

"I'm a growing boy," Stiles says proudly, puffing up his skinny chest, making the nipple more obvious.

Derek wants to lean over and lick it.

"I'm aware, yes," he says instead. "But it means that we've run out of things and I am supposed to take care of you this week."

Stiles smirks and Derek barely holds back a frustrated groan. 

"Feed you. Keep you clean. Keep you _alive_ ," he tells Stiles, rolling his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure leaving you home alone while I go to the store is _not_  what your dad would approve of."

Looking smug, Stiles continues smirking at Derek, not needing words to remind him of all the other things that John would not approve of.

"If you're starved and dying by the end of the week, I won't be allowed to watch you anymore," Derek says, trying a last line of defense. 

That does it. Stiles's smirk turns into panic and he dashes upstairs, thundering down moments later with a thick hoodie over his ratty tee. He's still in the leather pants, the tiny cape on his butt flapping as he runs over to the hallway to get his shoes. Derek figures it's a concession he's willing to make. 

The shopping trip is an adventure and an exercise in patience. Stiles tries to add things to their cart that are definitely not essential -- not that Derek minds paying for some extra stuff, but he's still trying to keep to the list he made -- and bouncing around with the sole purpose of making his Batman cape flap against the globes of his butt. He also keeps picking things from the bottom shelves, bending over and grinning when he sees Derek clench his teeth and tug his hoodie down over the bulge in his pants. 

By the time they get back home, Derek's cock is leaking, the stain only not visible because for once he opted to wear briefs under his jeans. To his surprise, Stiles only shrugs off the hoodie and his shoes once they're inside, keeping the tee and the tight pants on. While Derek puts away the groceries, Stiles vanishes into the living room and Derek finds him sprawled on the floor and engrossed in one of his games. It's not as nice a sight as the one he imagined earlier. 

Derek doesn't talk to him and Stiles is too busy slaying whatever it is he's battling so he doesn't seem to notice Derek in the room. After he tosses off his tee, he opens his jeans and tugs his cock out, letting out a relieved sigh at the loss of discomfort he felt since the store. Stiles still seems oblivious to him and Derek wraps his fingers around his length as he looks at the boy. There's constant movement, seemingly related to the game -- not that Derek's paying attention to that -- and the cape is scrunched on Stiles's lower back, leaving his round butt perfectly visible, wrapped tight in the stretchy leather. Derek stays like that for a while, watching Stiles's body move while he's stroking his cock slowly, without hurry or eagerness to come. He can feel precome dripping down to his fingers, just enough to make it easier to slide his hand up and down his length. 

It's only when Stiles apparently beats a particularly hard battle that he whoops and scrambles off the floor, turning around to look at Derek. His brown eyes widen at the sight he's met with and his mouth opens in surprise, little tongue sliding over his lips immediately, making him look _starving_. Derek grins and continues stroking slowly, his free hand rested on his thigh, his fingers twitching to beckon Stiles closer. He doesn't need to, apparently, because Stiles shuffles over on his knees, a frown on his face.

"You're having fun without me," he tells Derek accusingly. "Not fair."

"Not _that_  much fun," Derek says, almost defensively, but when the words come out they sound more teasing than anything else. 

Stiles braces himself on Derek's open knees and leans in, flicking his tongue over the slick tip, sending a shiver down Derek's spine. 

"You promised me toys though," he says then, looking up from between Derek's legs, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Derek wants to kiss it away. 

"You _were_  playing," he says instead, finally moving the hand from his thigh to Stiles's chin. 

He rubs the pad of his thumb over Stiles's lip and then dips it inside his mouth. On instinct, Stiles closes his lips over it and sucks, which makes Derek's cock throb as he lets out a quiet groan. They stay like that for a few moments, Derek's hand moving up and down his cock, Stiles sucking on the thumb in his mouth and digging his skinny fingers into Derek's thighs. It's almost enough to push Derek over the edge but he holds back, stops stroking his cock and tightens his fingers around the base to hold off coming. 

When he lets go, it's to lift the hand that's covered in slick to Stiles's mouth and swap it for the thumb that was in it. He brings that one down to the nipple that's peeking through Stiles's ripped shirt and rubs the nub while he slides two fingers between Stiles's lips. The boy's arousal is coming off of him in waves, little whimpers muffled by Derek's fingers in his mouth. 

Then Stiles pulls away and crosses his hands over his chest. 

"I wanna know," he says. 

_The toys_ , Derek's mind offers, cock twitching again at the memory of the plugs and the thought of what else is in the box under his bed. 

"Wanna go clean up for me, baby?" Derek asks.

He doesn't have the resolve anymore to hold off, to make either himself or Stiles last the rest of the day doing nothing. _Just a little_ , he thinks. _Just a tiny bit of play before dinner_. 

By the time he makes his way upstairs, gathering up the clothes that they both left strewn around the living room, he can hear the shower running already. He doesn't head in at first, but goes to his bedroom and takes off his clothes before he pulls out the box of toys from under his bed. Then, hearing the shower still running, he goes to make sure that Stiles hasn't hurt himself in his haste into it. 

He didn't, Derek finds the moment he walks in and sees the boy crouching in the bathtub, two slim fingers in his hole, the showerhead aimed between them. Derek groans and smiles when Stiles looks at him, eyes glossed over just a tiny bit. 

"I think that's enough," Derek tells him as he walks over and sits on the edge of the tub, prying the shower out of Stiles's hand. 

"I'm ready," Stiles says when he stands up, his voice shaky with impatience and his cocklet chubbed up. 

"Want to help me clean up first?" Derek asks and he steps into the shower, then puts the showerhead into its holder, letting the water run down his body. 

Stiles nods eagerly and immediately reaches for the shower gel while Derek switches the spray to a wider one. He stands still as Stiles lathers the gel and stars rubbing all over Derek's body, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips as he frowns in concentration. When he gets to Derek's crotch, he rubs over all the creases and around Derek's balls before he wraps both hands around Derek's length and strokes up and down. Derek ends up leaning against the shower wall, hoping his knees won't buckle as Stiles kneels down and continues down Derek's legs. 

"The back too?" Stiles asks once he's done.

"Yeah, sure," Derek says and turns around. 

He can feel Stiles's hands on his skin, rubbing from the shoulders down meticulously. 

"Your butt is hairy," he says when he gets to it, his fingers gently stroking over the top of Derek's cleft.

"That happens as you grow. You're already growing _some_  hair too," Derek tells him. 

He shivers when Stiles's finger slides between his cheeks, then he braces himself on the wall when Stiles does what Derek usually does -- puts his palms on Derek's ass and spreads the cheeks open. Derek's hole twitches as the water runs over it and when he looks over his shoulder at Stiles, he finds the boy staring at him in fascination. 

"Like what you see, baby?" 

"It's so dark and fuzzy," Stiles says, mesmerized. 

Then he lets go of one ass cheek and strokes a finger down Derek's cleft, the pad catching on Derek's hole. Derek's whole body shudders at the touch and his hole twitches in anticipation. He's still looking at Stiles and doesn't miss the way the boy's eyes widen even more. 

"You can touch, baby," Derek tells him. 

He's only had his own fingers there until now, barely experimented with himself even though he's been curious and tempted. There just haven't been that many opportunities and he definitely didn't _date_  anyone... other than Stiles. Not that they're technically dating. Derek's hole clenches as Stiles rubs circles over it the same way he's used to feeling Derek's touch against his own little pucker. Then there's a cool drip of the shower gel and Stiles strokes around harder, his skinny fingers almost dipping inside. 

"Want to clean me up properly?" Derek asks and watches Stiles nod eagerly. "Remember how I cleaned you?" 

Stiles nods again and reaches for the showerhead, but he's too short and Derek doesn't want him to slip, so he hands it over, switching it to the narrow stream as he lowers it. Then he bends forward, bracing himself on the tub's edge, ass towards Stiles. It barely takes a few seconds before he feels the stream of water against his hole, then skinny fingers hesitantly stroking down his cleft. Stiles doesn't take all that long to mimic the way Derek cleaned _his_  hole before and in moments there is one and then two slender fingers sliding into him. His cock throbs at the sensation, not just because he does like his ass played with but because it's _Stiles_  doing it. When Stiles points the water stream in between his fingers, Derek's hole clenches but then he does his best to relax, the new sensation of water dripping out of him more of a turn on than he expected. 

"Feels so good," he mumbles. 

He glances between his legs as his head drops and he sees Stiles kneeling on the tub's floor, staring at Derek's hole with amazement, both his hands raised to Derek's ass. Then, to Derek's surprise, he moves the showerhead away a little and his small fingers start pumping in and out of Derek's hole with an unsteady rhythm. Derek closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in that feeling a little -- he can't stop thinking about the largest of the three plugs in the toy box and how he wants to use it himself. 

It's when there's a different sensation on his ass that his balls draw up and cock throbs. When he opens his eyes and looks between his thighs again, he sees that Stiles has moved and that's definitely his small tongue swirling between his fingers and into Derek's freshly cleaned ass. All Derek can see is Stiles's little cocklet hard between his pale legs and all he can feel is the small tongue darting in and out of him. 

It tips him over the edge and when Stiles's fingers slide deeper and one of them brushes over Derek's prostate, he can't hold it back anymore. His balls tighten, his hole clenches around Stiles's fingers and tongue, and he spurts come all over the bathtub, then pants as he watches it swirl down the drain with the water from the shower. 

When he turns around, Stiles is grinning wide and looking smug. Derek takes the showerhead from him, hooks it above their heads, and then kisses Stiles while they're both catching their breath. 

"Right," Derek says after a while, running his hand through Stiles's soaking wet hair. "Bedroom?" 

"I'll race you!" Stiles says and slips out of Derek's reach and out of the tub before Derek can react. 

He grabs some towels and follows the boy across the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

They never get to open the toy box that night. Derek walks into his bedroom and finds Stiles stroking his little cock in an attempt to coerce out some come. Then, noticing Derek’s cock getting hard again, he decides that he needs to make up for the lack of come and swallows down the next -- slightly smaller than usual -- load. 

The next day, Melissa arranges a call with Scott, claiming withdrawal symptoms and once the boys are done complaining about the temporary distance, Stiles and Derek spend the evening on the couch with a movie playing in the background. Stiles ends up suckling on Derek’s cock while Derek plays absentmindedly with the boy’s butt, stroking the cheeks and rubbing the puckered hole. 

The next morning though, Stiles’s curiosity flares up again. It starts with him insisting on wearing the small plug to breakfast and testing how long he can handle it. It’s not until lunch that he gives in and lets Derek pull it out and lick around the red hole to ease any discomfort, though Stiles claims he didn’t feel any. 

Derek is still subtly leeching away even the tiniest remnant of pain -- Stiles isn’t lying, his pucker is a little raw but otherwise fine -- when Stiles pulls away and sits up, frowning at Derek. 

“What?” Derek asks him, wondering if he’s done something wrong. 

“You said there were more toys for us to play with,” Stiles tells him accusingly. 

_Oh_ , Derek thinks, realizing he managed to completely forget about that. 

“I did. I forgot.”

Stiles huffs with all the annoyance his nine-year-old body can muster, which is surprisingly a lot. 

“Would you like to go and look now?” Derek asks, not at all surprised that Stiles nods eagerly and runs off without hesitation. 

Derek follows him upstairs, lest Stiles decided to bring the box down. There’s too much of a risk that they won’t put everything back in place and the last thing he needs is John questioning where Derek got the sex toys. After all, he's sixteen and should not have managed to find a way to get them, not without someone helping him. Derek knows that there's one person who'd definitely be up for enabling him this way, but he's not about to talk to his uncle about his -- for all the world outside of this house -- non-existent sex life. 

The box is on the bed when Derek walks into his room, right in the middle, with Stiles sitting behind it, his legs crossed and his fingers twitching on his knees. 

"Impatient much?" Derek asks, smirking when Stiles startles at the sound of his voice. "Or have you been thinking about opening the box before I got here."

"I didn't," Stiles says defiantly, puffing out his chest. 

"But you thought about it, didn't you?" Derek teases him as he climbs on the bed and sits down on the other side of the box. 

He reaches for the lid and flips it open, debating whether he should get something lockable to keep the toys in. There's a small bottle of cleaner and a bigger one of lube -- he figured it's never a bad idea to have more -- and a pouch that came with the plugs, the three toys stashed safely inside. Once he takes them out of the box and sets them on the bed, trying to ignore the way Stiles's eyes follow the movement, his own eyes land on the packaging underneath it and the narrow and long box next to it. 

When he takes the packaged toy out first, Stiles snaps away from the plugs and his eyes widen then he frowns as he tries to figure out what Derek's holding. 

"Now, this is something that's meant to be fun, but it's also new to me, so we'll try and see if it works for us," Derek tells him. 

He takes the toy out, then reaches for the wipes on the nightstand behind him and the cleaner from the box. Stiles's eyes follow his every move as Derek rubs the small bulb of the toy clean, then when he slides his fingers down the connecting cable and to the little box with buttons. 

When he taps one of them, the little egg comes to life with a loud buzz, making both of them jump in surprise. Stiles giggles and Derek takes a deep breath, then frowns at how noisy the toy is.

"Right, so, this one is definitely only for when no one else is home," he says.

He takes the egg into his palm and revels in how the vibrations feel against his skin -- soft, considering the buzzing that the toy produces, loud to even human ears obviously -- and then he looks at Stiles, who's still watching him with his eyes wide open and lips parted, his fingers digging into his thighs as he clearly tries to resist reaching for the egg.

"Wanna try how it feels against your skin?" Derek asks. 

When Stiles nods eagerly, Derek turns the egg off and pushes the box and the pouch aside, then he shuffles to the top of his bed and props his back against the headboard, spreading his legs and beckoning Stiles to come to sit between them. Stiles eagerly moves over and wiggles his butt against Derek's crotch, his back against Derek'a chest, then he lifts his hands to Derek's knees and twists his head to look up at Derek. 

"I wanna try," he says.

Derek leans down and kisses him, sliding his tongue over the boy's soft lips, then he dips it inside, deepening the kiss. He feels Stiles's fingers flex as he brings the egg to the boy's legs, spread out and bent just enough to lean against the insides of Derek's. He doesn't press the button until the toy is against the inside of Stiles's thigh. When it comes to life, Stiles yelps and his head turns away from the kiss, then falls back against Derek's chest, his eyes closed. 

"Mhmm, tickles," he breathes out. 

His heartbeat is racing and Derek can feel his own cock hardening as he slowly slides the egg along the inside of Stiles's leg, then over the crease between his thigh and his pelvis. Stiles's breathing speeds up when Derek moves across his crotch, just above the base of his hardening cocklet, then back down between his legs and to the spot below his ballsac. Stiles yelps and digs his fingers into Derek's skin then tries to open his legs more as his cocklet twitches, a small drop of come slipping out and rolling down his short length. 

"Can you put it inside?" Stiles asks when he catches his breath a little and he turns his head to look up at Derek again, the toy still buzzing in Derek's hand but away from Stiles's perineum. 

"I can't, baby," Derek says, then dips his head for a quick kiss. "It's too thick and you're not ready yet." 

"Please?" 

Stiles pouts as he pleads and Derek _wants_ , but he knows it's not a good idea. He knows that he can do something else though. 

"Get on your hands and knees," he tells Stiles, who immediately scrambles to comply.

He doesn't just get on all fours between Derek's legs. His knees spread as much as he can and he drops his chest to the bed, arms folded as he rests his forehead on his hands. Derek's cock twitches at the sight of the small hole, exposed and already clenching around nothing as Stiles juts his hips out in invitation. 

"Okay, you ready?" Derek asks, slowly lifting his hand to Stiles's butt crack. 

"Ready," Stiles mumbles, his pucker still twitching in anticipation. 

Derek reaches to his side and grabs the lube from the nightstand, then drips a little on the tip of the still buzzing egg. Then he slides it down between Stiles's butt cheeks, watching the boy tremble at the vibrations when the egg rubs over his hole. 

"Not inside," Derek says quietly. "But does this feel good?" 

Stiles nods against his hands and whimpers when Derek rolls the egg around his pucker in slow circles. His cock is dripping with precome as his eyes are glued to the tiny movements of Stiles's hole and his whole body's shudders. It doesn't take long before Stiles's body is seizing up as he comes again, another few drops of come falling from his cocklet to the sheets below. Derek doesn't turn the vibrations off when he pulls it away from Stiles's pucker. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the boy's hole as he lowers his hand to his cock, the egg buzzing against his skin. He comes almost as soon as he puts it against his own throbbing cock, just below the head. His come spurts all the way to Stiles's legs and butt, droplets running down the back of his thighs when Derek finally turns the vibrations off and sets the toy down on the bedsheets next to him. 

Still trembling, he leans forward and pulls Stiles back up and against his chest, rubbing down the boy's shivering body to help him settle down. 

"That was _awesome_ ," Stiles says a moment later, giggling. 

_Definitely a good choice_ , Derek thinks. Instead of speaking, he turns Stiles's face to his own and kisses him again, both of them still catching their breath. Stiles wiggles moments later and leans over to grab the box, then he pulls out the narrow box inside that they haven't opened yet.

"What's this one?" 

The curiosity is making him vibrate against Derek's chest when he leans back against it again. Derek chuckles and takes the box out of his hands, then sets it to the side.

"One thing at a time, baby," he says. "Let's take a small break and then clean up, okay?" 

"Can I have the plug later again?" Stiles asks him. 

Derek's cock pretty much whimpers at the thought, too spent and sensitive to get hard again, even though it makes a respectable effort at Stiles's question. 

"If you want to," Derek concedes. "For a little while. You want it to hold in come?”

Stiles nods eagerly. 

"Well, then you'll have to wait. Gotta make some more," Derek tells him, sliding down on the bed and turning Stiles until the boy is lying on top of him. "Rest first." 

“’Kay," Stiles mumbles against Derek's chest and he spreads his legs around Derek's sides. 

It's enough of an invitation for Derek to reach down between the boy's cheeks and, as he's been doing most of this week, rest his fingers against the twitching pucker, rubbing circles around it until Stiles's breathing settles down. 

Once they get up again -- both of them managed to doze off for a quick nap -- Derek shows Stiles the last toy. It's a vibrator too, a lot more quiet than the egg, he finds out, and only as thin as one of his fingers. He doesn't use it on Stiles or himself then, not after everything else and not with Stiles intent on wearing the plug for the evening. Instead, he spends time squirming on the bed as Stiles decides to experiment with the different vibrations settings of the egg and how they feel against Derek's body. 

"Oh f--" Derek gasps when his throbbing cock fills Stiles's mouth with come, a steady vibrating thumping against his hole. 

He only just bites off the curse word, somehow having enough presence of mind to know that while Stiles has probably heard it before, repeating it in front of John would have consequences. He's spent, exhausted by the time Stiles decides that he's done teasing Derek to oblivion, his pale face covered in come and sweat as his own cocket twitches from oversensitivity when Derek cleans it up. Now that Stiles has discovered that Derek likes to be touched as much as he likes touching Stiles in all the different ways, the rest of their week is spent teasing each other and -- much to Stiles's delight -- nudity. 

They play with the plugs some more too and by the end of the week, Stiles is comfortable enough with the middle one, though only for a short while at a time.

The day before John comes home, Derek talks to Stiles yet again about not telling anyone anything that would make them stop. Stiles nods eagerly and then proceeds to lick and suck Derek's cock while Derek finally caves and uses the thin vibrator on the boy's hole, though he doesn't slide it too deep. Still, the sight of Stiles with the black slim rod in his tight hole makes Derek's balls tighten and his cock throb with _want_. 

That morning, he fills Stiles's ass with come the first time, then lets the boy -- on Stiles's insistence -- wear the middle-sized plug and only takes it out when he's ready to add some more come to the slick and already full hole. Stiles spends the day whimpering with pleasure every time he moves, sitting in Derek's lap with his legs spread and his butt rolling against Derek's cock, his little nipples puffy and red where Derek can't keep his hands off them. Derek's own chest is flushed and his nipples red and raw from Stiles's suckling on them whenever he doesn't have his mouth full of Derek's cock. 

By the time night rolls in, they're both exhausted and once they and the toys are cleaned up and the box stashed inside Derek's duffel bag underneath the bed, Derek tugs Stiles into bed and they kiss gently until they both fall asleep, Stiles curled against Derek's side, Derek's arms wrapped around his slender body. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pleasuri_fic) and [Dreamwidth](https://pleasurific.dreamwidth.org/) these days.


End file.
